Another Day - 내일은
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Kadang memang, cinta itu.. menyakitkan dan itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Bagaimana cara Eunhyuk mengakhiri rasa sakitnya? dan apakah Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Eunhyuk rasakan? / Feel free to read, feel free to review/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ One Shoot


Langit pekat..

Hitam pekat..

Bahkan kerlip bintang pun tak muncul di malam pekat ini..

Semua nya tampak hitam, tak ada setitik cahaya pun yang menerangi.

Malam ini sunyi..

Di malam yang pekat..

Hanya kesunyian yang ada..

.

.

Malam tiba.. melenyapkan sang surya..

Tapi di malam ini juga tak ada sang dewi malam..

Seolah dia enggan menampakkan dirinya di depan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam..

Di pekatnya malam..

Tak ada lagi senyuman yang menghiasi paras manisnya..

Tak ada lagi gummy smile ciri khasnya..

Hanya diam, terpekur dan membisu..

Di gelapnya malam.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama dia bercengkrama dengan angin malam..

Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa senyuman itu tak juga terbit di wajahnya..

Dan aku pun tak suka.. ketika air mata yang menganak pinak mengiasi pipinya.

Ya..

Dia menangis..

Menangis..

Di gelapnya malam..

Yang bahkan sang rembulan pun seakan enggan melihat tangis si pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Yang bahkan kerlipan sang bintang pun rasanya tak cukup membuat keceriaan sang pemuda kembali.

Yang aku tahu.. dia sedang sakit..

Sakit yang teramat sakit..

Sakit yang membuatnya mengeluarkan buliran bening yang disebut air mata.

.

.

.

**Another Day**

**내일은 **

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Lyrics by SM The Ballad - Another Day & SM The Ballad - Missing You**

**Warning: Typos/ Angst gagal/ alur tak menentu**

**Dont like? Dont read it then**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Be happy, you're no longer my person_

_Don't worry, I am confident_

_When time passes, I will forget_

_You have to be happier than me_

Sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir cherry nya..

Bukan..

Bukan tawa bahagia..

Tapi dia tertawa..

Iya..

Dia sedang menertawakan nasibnya..

Dia sedang menertawakan kebodohannya..

Kebodohannya untuk menyerahkan hatinya pada seseorang.

Ya.. seseorang

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

'**Confirmed, Super Junior Lee Donghae and 2Ne1 Sandara Park are DATING' **

**Tangannya bergetar begitu iris kecoklatannya membaca headline sebuah majalah di hari itu. **

**Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia baca.**

**"Ini bohong, kan?" ucapnya lirih.**

**Bukankah.. Donghae itu.. kekasihnya?**

**Bukannya dulu si Lee Donghae itu pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihnya?**

**Lalu apa ini?**

**Ada apa dengan berita ini?**

**Jika ini merupakan lelucon april mop, ini sungguh tak lucu.**

**Sangat amat tidak lucu.**

**Tapi bagaimana jika ini adalah kenyataan?**

**Nyata? **

**Lalu selama ini hubungannya dengan si Lee Donghae itu apa tidak nyata?**

**Apa semua yang dijalaninya bersama si Lee Donghae itu hanyalah ilusi semata?**

**Hanya sekedar bunga mimpi belaka?**

**Kalau iya, berarti berapa lama dia sudah tertidur, huh?**

**Tapi kenapa?**

**Kenapa malah datang berita yang seperti ini, huh?**

**Kenapa? **

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

_Like in the movies_

_I sent you away_

_My life's everything_

_So I don't get drunk and miss you_

_Like a habit when I wake up every morning, _

_I say.._

_Let's bear with it just for today_

_Let's endure it just for today_

_I calm myself and live after sending you away_

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan permohonan Donghae di tahun ini?" Ucap sang leader saat membawakan sebuah acara di radio **

**"Umm.. Aku berharap Eunhyukkie menjawab telfonku!" Ucap Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk dan namja yang disebut Eunhyukkie itu tertawa. **

**"Kau masih menonton drama tengah malam itu kan? Itu lah penyebabnya aku sulit menghubungimu, aku kangen Eunhyukkie~" Ucap Donghae sementara orang yang disebut Eunhyukkie itu tertawa dengan pipi yang merona, merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan oh-so-called-closefriend.**

**"ARATTAGO!" ucap si Eunhyukkie lantang, bermaksud menghentikkan sang sahabat dari guyonan yang membuat pipinya memanas itu. **

**"Tapi ada permohonan lainnya. Aku juga ingin menonton berdua dengan Eunhyukkie" bukannya berhenti, Donghae malah menambah-nambahi permohonannya. **

**"Jadi permohonanmu di tahun ini adalah menonton denganku?" Tanya Eunhyuk, entah kenapa dia merasa bersemangat.**

**"Ya, kurasa karena aktivitas SJM yang terasa sangat lama ini, aku jadi kangen Eunhyukkie" Ucap Donghae lagi dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. **

**"Eunhyuk-ah jika nanti Donghae pulang, pergilah menonton dengan namja kesepian ini" Ucap Leeteuk ikut menimpali yang disambut dengan teriakan semangat dari Donghae karena permohonannya didukung sang leader. **

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Dia tertawa..

Ya.. sekarang namja itu tengah tertawa..

Tawa yang disertai gerai air mata..

Tawa yang tampak sangat menyakitkan..

Dan ketika kilasan-kilasan memory nya bersama Donghae semakin menyeruak, menambah sesak didada.

Sampai pada akhirnya..

Malah isakan tangis yang terdengar..

Teramat pilu..

Teramat menyakitkan..

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**"Berbicara tentang skinship, apa Sungmin-shii punya cerita tentang skinship?" Tanya sang pembawa acara yang disambut anggukan mantap dari Sungmin.**

**"Bicara tentang skinship, kurasa ada seorang member yang saaaaaaaaaaaangat suka skinship" Ucap Sungmin antusias.**

**"Begitukah? Bisa diceritakan?"  
"Eung~ kurasa supaya lebih jelas lebih baik orangnya saja yang berbicara langsung, silahkan Donghae-ah" Ucap Sungmin dan penonton pun tertawa.**

**"Uum.. Skinship antara hyung dan dongsaeng. Ketika aku diberi tugas untuk membangunkan para member aku akan memukul pantat mereka supaya mereka terbangun. Tapi untuk Eunhyuk dan Siwon aku akan memeluk mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera bangun. Ya, begitulah" **

**"Hanya itu? Kudengar kalian sering saling mencium satu sama lain?" Ucap sang pembawa acara yang tampaknya belum terlalu puas dengan jawaban Donghae.**

**"Ya! Itu benar!" Teriak Sungmin antusias "Donghae sangat suka sekali mencium Eunhyuk, aku jadi mengira terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka" Ucap Sungmin dan para penonton pun berteriak histeris mendengarnya. **

**"Jika Eunhyuk tidur, Donghae akan naik ke kasur Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang. Awalnya aku pikir memang si Donghae ini akan membangunkan Eunhyukkie, tapi belakangan ini malah aku sering sekali menemukan dia tertidur sembari memeluk Eunhyuk." Jelas Sungmin**

**"Ah~ Nampaknya Donghae sangat suka sekali skinship"ucap sang pembawa acara menyimpulkan cerita dari Sungmin. **

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Lagi-lagi buliran bening bak kristal itu kembali membasahi pipinya ketika kilasan-kilasan memori antara dia dan Donghae kembali terputar di otaknya..

Layaknya film yang menampilkan flashback dari para pemainnya.

Tapi semakin memori itu muncul, menyeruak

Sesak didadanya juga semakin menjadi.

Andai bisa..

Kalau bisa.

Bolehkah dia melepas sebentar jantungnya?

Biar rasa sakit itu tak menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Biar rasa sakit itu tak mengalir ke pembuluh darahnya.

Biar rasa sakit itu, berhenti menyerangnya.

Sigh~ menarik napas dalam, berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang sudah kacau tak terbentuk.

Menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang bergejolak

Menarik napas dalam, berusaha berdamai dengan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit, berdiri

Memandang kotak-kotak bangunan yang tampak ramai

Sangat berbeda dengan tempatnya kini berdiri

Sunyi dan sepi

hanya angin sepoi yang sesekali berbisik, walau tak mampu menerbangkan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

_I was walking and like a miracle, I saw you_

_You're with some one else like it's obvious_

_Are you happy after leaving me?_

_Is that why you're laughing like that?_

_I hope you'll be hapier_

_By leaving my side_

_And being my his_

Pemuda itu masih melangkahkan kakinya

Perlahan

Walau pun pandangannya tampak kosong

Walau pun di depannya hanya ada udara yang menyambut

Namun langkahnya tak terhenti

Malah buliran air mata yang semakin menganak pinak

Ketika dia menyadari sesuatu

Mulai dari twiit-twiit itu..

Mulai dari foto-foto itu..

Lagi-lagi namja itu tertawa..

Kembali menertawakan kebodohannya..

Menertawakan kelambatan otaknya dalam menyadari suatu hal..

Menyadari kalau seorang Lee Donghae sudah berpaling darinya..

Tawanya yang mengeras kembali digantikan isakan pilu

Pilu menyayat hati bak sembilu

Mengoyak-koyak perasaannya yang memang sudah tak karuan

Membuat iris kecoklatannya menggelap segelap malam

Berat.. hatinya terasa berat..

Ini sesak dan sangat menyiksa..

Sakitnya teramat sangat.. diteriakkan pun tak ada guna..

Sesaknya masih ada.. malah tak berkurang

Sakit hati ini..

Ditusuk sembilu yang tak nampak..

Sungguh sakit dan sesak

Sungguh menyiksa.

langkahnya terhenti di tepian, kembali menarik napas dalam

dengan pelan dia berbisik pada sang angin

"Selamat tinggal"

Dan dia tubuh ringkih itu merasakan bagaimana gravitasi menyambutnya

Membuat tubuh kecilnya menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya

Menghasilkan teriakan histeris dari orang-orang

Yang melihat jasadnya

Terbujur kaku, menghantam tanah

Dihiasi aliran darah yang menguar dari pembuluh darahnya.

**Lee Hyukjae, ditemukan tewas, jatuh dari gedung dorm Super Junior**

.

.

.

Suara sirine ambulans yang memekakkan telinga itu masih meraung di tengah jalanan Seoul, disambut suara panik dari segelintir orang yang disebut member Super Junior.

Sebagian besar dari mereka menundukkan kepalanya, sebagian malah ada yang saling berpelukan, saling menguatkan walau dalam hati melayangkan do'a semoga saja dia yang tengah terbaring disana masih bisa dikatakan hidup.

Bahkan Hangeng yang katanya sudah keluar dari Super Junior pun langsung terbang dari China setelah mendengar kabar memilukan itu.

Bahkan Kibum yang katanya fakum pun bergegas datang mendengar sang hyung yang dinyatakan bunuh diri itu.

Jangan ditanyakan member yang sedang wamil, tentu mereka langsung meminta cuti.

Hanya satu orang yang belum nampak..

Orang yang katanya adalah namja chingu dari sang korban..

Orang yang katanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan movie perdananya, padahal Siwon yang berada di Taiwan saja langsung membatalkan jadwalnya dan menyewa jet untuk pulang ke Korea.

Tapi sudahlah.. toh ketika dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, diagnosa untuk sang korban tetap tak berubah..

Lee Hyukjae- Eunhyuk- Eunhyukkie sudah tewas, dia sudah tak ada.

Membuat sang eomma pingsan seketika dan sang kakak yang langsung menangis histeris, tak menyangka adik kesayangannya meninggalkannya terlalu cepat.

"H-Hyukkie?" Ucap seseorang yang baru datang, dengan deru napas sehabis berlari

"KAU! UNTUK APA KAU KESINI, PABO!" _Bugh! _dan bogem mentah dari sang Racoon pun mengenai paras tampan Donghae, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Kibum tampak hendak menolongnya, namun niatnya tak terwujud ketika dirasakannya tangan Siwon yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tanganya.

"KAU YANG HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEMUA INI" _Bugh!  
_Kembali bogem mentah itu harus kembali dirasakannya. Leeteuk tampak memeluk Kangin, berusaha menenangkan orang yang disebut appa dari Super Junior itu.

"Kau tahu Hae, karena kau, Hyukkie pergi" Kali ini Sungmin yang berbicara.

"Kau membuat adikku pergi! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Aku bersumpah tak akan memaafkanmu, LEE DONGHAE!" Teriak Sungmin semakin histeris, dan Ryeowook berusaha menenangkannya.

"_hiks.. _Hae.. _hiks_ .. kurasa aku akan sangat berterimakasih .._hiks_ .. kalau kau pergi dari sini" Ucap Soora di tengah isakannya.

"Ta-tapi, noona"

"_hiks.. _AKU MOHON!"

".._ hiks.. _berhenti.. berhenti menyakiti adikku_.. hiks_.. Kau tahu, dia tak menyalahkanmu, dia bahkan tak menyalahkan hubunganmu dengan yeoja itu.. _hiks.._dia _hiks.._Dia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.. _hiks _yang tak bisa lepas dari mu _hiks.. _Karena itu.. kumohon pergilah.. pergi.._ hiks.. _pergi.." ucap Soora masih disela tangisnya.

Donghae mematung, menatap sang noona yang masih menangis

"Mian, noona" ucapnya lirih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa kelabu, apalagi dengan hiasan rintik hujan membuatnya terasa semakin kelabu..

Seakan langit turut berduka atas kembalinya seorang pemuda manis ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Sebagai penghormatan terakhir bagi sang band-mate, member Super Junior menjadi pengiring peti mati, mengantarkan sang band-mate ke tempat terakhirnya menanti hari akhir.

Isak tangis masih terdengar, sang ibu dari korban tampak pucat begitu pula sang kakak, bahkan sang ayah pun tak kuasa menahan tangis atas kepergian putra tercintanya.

Sementara seseorang, tampak hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan.

Iya, namja itu..

Namja yang katanya adalah namjachingu dari sang korban yang sedang disemayamkan itu.

Pegangan pada bunga lily putihnya tampak mengerat, menahan penyesalan yang bergejolak didadanya.

Ya, menyesal..

Dia menyesal..

Kehilangan dia, yang sudah seperti teman- saudara- kekasih ternyata membuat sesak didadanya.

Namun sayang, dia sudah terlambat.

Sama seperti kata mereka

_'Sesuatu terasa berharga ketika kita telah kehilangannya'_

Dan sadarlah dia atas kebodohannya, menyia-nyiakan permata berharga yang membuatnya menyesal tak terhingga.

Entah berapa kali kata maaf itu terus terucap dari mulutnya.

Entah sebanyak apa air mata yang keluar

Namun sayang.. semua itu, tak akan membuatnya kembali

Membuatnya mersakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat..

Sungguh..

"Mianhae"

_Get up again!_

_I want to see you who has waited for me_

_Go back again!_

_I want to say 'I Love You!'_

_._

_._

_._

END

* * *

Sigh~ Ya beginilah kalau anak labil bin ababil..

Baba aplod selca ama dara unnie jadi kepikiran gimana caranya biar baba haek sama mommy hyuk cepetan cerai /plok(?)

gimme your though then u,u

hidup SEME X HYUK! (^-^)9  
#ditendangbaba


End file.
